Zo the Zoroark
Zo is an (awesome) character from the upcoming joke canon spinoff series That Other Story (or "TOS" for short) and main character of its prequel "Trolific Love Story" (a short non-canon Trollfic oneshot story). Life Zo was born to a generic mom and dad figure who are generic and unimportant and pale in comparison to there daughter's awesomeness. She's an only child with no siblings, she grew up till she became a teenager and then the events of Trolific Love Story take place. After the events of Trolific Love Story her place in her family is replaced by a clone (much later then it would normally take as they had a hard time replicating her awesomeness), her family is oblivious to the fact that she was replaced by a clone, though they have noticed that she's become a lot less awesome since then to the point were she's only just slightly more awesome then them as opposed to a ridiculous **** ton that she was before. Meanwhile the real Zo and her boyfriend go to an undisclosed base and have awesome fun times and live happily ever after, with Zo occasionally accompanying her boyfriend on various missions and/or jobs, at least up until the events of "Dark Ceropson". Physical Description At first glance, Zo may look just like a more awesome-looking than normal Zoroark, but people paying attention will notice that, not only does she look much more awesome then that, she also has a slightly feminine yet kickass "I'm gonna mess you up" appearance compared to any slightly more awesome-looking then normal looking Zoroark. She also has a habit of putting on too much make-up (not that anyone would ever notice). When in a human public place or sometimes just for the heck of it Zo likes to use her Illusion to regain her human form, though when she does this she usually keeps her Zoroark paws as they are. Most humans seeing this simply think she's wearing awesome-looking gloves. Powers & Abilities She has the Special Power of "EPIC AWESOMENESS!!!!" <{Note: any less then 4 ! marks = not enough awesomeness) This makes everything she does more AWESOME, as well as some other AWESOME things that are too AWESOME to list. Her Illusion ability is made much more powerful due to her power of EPIC AWESOMENESS!!!! Anyone who Zo has ever put under one of her Illusions can be put back under an illusion at any time in a similar way to how Sōsuke Aizen's Zapacto works from the Bleach Anime / Manga series. Zo's known moves are: Epic Slash: (like a normal Slash attack but much more awesome) Epic Punch: best described as "chuck noris using a nuke blaster canon on steroids in the form of a Falcon Punch (minus the flames but with an element of "Holy crap that was so awesome my brain can't comprehend how awesome it was and it looked just like a normal punch of epicness) on crack". Epic Groin Shot: Zo kicks her opponent were their "you know whats" are and/or would be if they were human, causing them to cringe in pain as her foot claws dig into their body followed by a mere second in witch the victim of the attack feel's the full impact of what just happened in pain before they explode into tiny little bloody pieces. "Bring it" Gesture: Zo make's a "Bring it" gesture at her target. Wile to the typacol observer there may not notice anything particularly specel about this gesture (besides being awesome). But to whoever it's intended for Zo is so epically awesome that most of the time the gesture make's whoever is Zo's target (assuming they see it) blindly rush at Zo against there better judgment or common sense wile simultaneously letting there gard down, run away in fear (usually if her opponent has just received a beating cerdacy of Zo and/or is a cowered), or grovel at Zo's feet (usually if her opponent has no scene of pride and/or is scared for there lives) Personality Trivia Her personalty is upbeat wild untamed awesomeness, she knows she's awesome and doesn't try to hide it, pushing it as far as she can to the point were she's JUST at that line before people get sick of it and want to kill her, but not quite past it (MOST of the time). It's hard to faze her, but if you do, she will come down on you like Chuck Norris using a nuke blaster canon on steroids in the form of a Falcon Punch (minus the flames but with an element of "Holy crap that was so awesome my brain can't comprehend how awesome it was and it looked just like a normal punch of epicness") on crack, but as it was previously stated, it's hard to faze her. Her likes are awesomeness, being awesome, putting on and wearing make-up (often including eyeliner around her eyes, red nail polish on her claws, ext. But really she'll use whatever she can find), Rock and roll, using her illusion abilities to look even more awesome then she already does, Vore, and did I mention just being awesome? Relationships She is the boyfriend of Wail the Wailord. Aperencis Zo far Zo's only official appearances have been within her debut story "Pokeumans Trolific Love Story". However, she has been seen prowling around comments on DeventArt.Category:Characters Category:Joke Canon Category:Candidates for deletion